Uzumaki Rampage
by Mayonaka333
Summary: Naruto was invited to Kiba's drinking party, but Naruto gets really addicted to alcohol. He becomes very violent to Hinata. Naruto needs help...SORTA HUMOR TOO! Finished
1. Chapter 1

Sup...I always try to make my stories funny. But this time it's more...umm...how do I put this? More...angsty.

Hope you enjoy (Still trying to get better at writing...!)

Enjoy!

Luvz, Mei.

--

Naruto lay his back on a tree near his house, waiting for his girlfriend, Hinata, to get home because he forgot his key. He look around anxiously for her to get home when he heard a famlilar voice.

"Forget your key again, Naruto?" Naruto turn around to see Kiba with a smug grin.

"Yeah..." Naruto said. Kiba laughed really loud.

"I don't see how that's funny." Said Naruto. He didn't notice before, but Kiba was holding a piece a paper that seemed to be a list. The first thing it said was "Beer".

Naruto looked up at Kiba.

"What do you need beer for, Kiba?" Kiba looked confuzed for a second.

"Oh...that...well, I'm having a party and that's what I came here to talk to you about...do you want to come...it's tomarrow?" Naruto thought to himself.

_Hmm...Drinking huh? Well...I'll ask Hinata first._

_"_Yeah...maybe. I'll see." Naruto looked over to see Hinata on her way home. _YES! Finally, she's home! _Naruto was excited. He finally gets to eat his 15-minute ramen noodle cups after an hour wait.

"Well I'll see you there." Kiba waved good bye and left. Naruto turned around to see Hinata staring at him and smiling.

"Hello, Naruto...what did Kiba want?" asked Hinata as she sat down next to Naruto, leaned on him and started to groom his blond, silky hair.

"Oh...he invited us to his party tomarrow, do you want to go?" asked Naruto.

"I have some errands to do Naruto...wish I could go, but can't. You can go if you want." Naruto smiled at her and started to groom _her_ hair.

"You sure?" he questioned (I don't think that's word, but I'll use it.). Naruto looked up and noticed it was getting dark. Hinata looked up too.

"Wow..." Naruto yawned. "I'm tired how about you?" HInata nodded. They got up and went inside to there house and went to bed. Naruto lay in bed wondering what's it's like to be drunk. So he made a promise to himself that he would get totally piss drunk at this party.

The next day he sit by that same tree with Hinata practally spooning her. Hinata looked at the time on her watch, it said 7:00 PM.

"Oh...I have to go." she said. She got ready and left. naruto looked his watch and decied to go to Kiba's party to actually get shit-faced for the first time...that's where everything goes down hill for Naruto.

--

Well there's more to come...I hopeed you enjoyed this not-so-exciting first chapter of this...story thing. REVIEW!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, last time I forgot put an disclamer...

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

In this chapter, Naruto starts to drink...and becomes an alcoholic... well READ IT!

LuVz Mei

--

Naruto knocked on Kiba's door. He could hear his loud music from a mile away. Kiba answered.

"Hey Naruto, you made it! Awesome!" Kiba moved over and naruto walked inside. He saw alot of familar faces like: Shino, Rock Lee (Who was already wasted.), Shikamaru, Ino (Hitting on every guy she saw), Chouji (Eating everything), Neji (Really drunk and trying to score with Tenten) plus more. Rock Lee bumped into him.

"Hey Naruto! Have a beer!" he slurred, taking his hand and shoving a beer bottle into it. Naruto looked at it. _Hmm...it shouldn't hurt. _Naruto opened the bottle and took a drink.

"Pretty good." Naruto smiled and took another swig. _Wow, what a blast! _He thought. He took another drink...then another and then another. Everyone started to really party hardy. Rock Lee started to fight with everyone and Neji started talking about his destiny and how sure he was of it.

Naruto started to get dizzy and fell down.

Then, for some random reason, he started to think about his life and how he has been shunned his whole life for being who he is.

He got angry...his WHOLE life he was hated. Hatred filled his mind. Naruto got up he looked at everyone...all these people disliked him before. Could they just be pretending to be his friends? Naruto looked down, darkness covered his face. Naruto curled his hand into a fist and gritted his teeth.

"Why?" he started. The music stopped and everyone stared at him._ How could everyone here me?_ He looked up and started to rotate, staring at everyone.

"Why do you hate me?" he asked with what seemed to be a "sad face". They all looked at each other with confused faces.

"We don't hate you, Naruto.What are you talking about?" said Kiba. Naruto got angry.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" he picked up and chair and threw it at Kiba. The chair broke his nose.

"Screw you guys!" Naruto kicked down the door and left. Kiba held his nose with pain.

"Man, is he drunk!" Kiba just HAD to point out the obvious.

"Beleve it..." Shikamaru said with a smile.

By the time Naruto staggered home, it was 1:30 AM. Before he went inside he looked through the window. He could see Hinata...she was worried about him. Naruto tried to look sober then walked in. Hinata looked relieved.

"How was the party?" She asked. Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"It was okay." He lied. He sat down next to her. He began to think..._Does she actually love me? Or is she lieing too?_

"Hinata...I need to ask you something." he stated as Hinata lay her head on his lap.

"What?" Naruto started to play with her hair.

"Do you love me?" Hinata got up and smiled at him.

"Of course I do, Naruto...I have ever since we were twelve." Hinata laughed. Naruto wanted to believe her, but he couldn't. Naruto gritted his teeth and stared at her.

"I hate to be lied to, Hinata!" Hinata got scared.

"What are you talking about?" she yelled, Naruto stood up aswell as Hinata did. Then the unexpected happened.

Naruto slapped her...

--

Heyz my bitchez...lolz Joking! Anyways...So far...Naruto is all like drunk and violent.

Yay!

LuVz Mei


	3. Chapter 3

Bitchez...okay you tell me to update so I am.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Now...tell me...from what's going on now...SHOULD Hinata break up with Naruto? Review...

LuVz Mei

--

Hinata started to bawl. Naruto wanted to stop...but couldn't.

"Why?" asked Naruto. _I never lied to you, Naruto! _Hinata tried to push the words out of her mouth, she was to scared because it could just make him angrier. The deafing silence just made him angry.

"Just tell me the truth you...you..." Naruto strained himself to stop, but, of course, he couldn't. He couldn't believe that the girl he loved lied to him this WHOLE time. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her against the wall and stared at her. The rage kept building inside of him. he saw the fear in her eyes. In fact, he could snell her fear! In that presice moment, Naruto let all the rage out on Hinata.

"...BITCH!" He banged her into the wall and backhanded her in the face, then pushed her on to the floor and took out his kunai. Naruto started to slice Hinata's arms up. Every thing went so slow that he could see her skin rip open and tear apart. Hinata screamed.

"Please stop, Naruto!" Naruto slapped her again.

"Shut up!" Naruto stood over her thinking of what to do next. _What am I doing? Why am I hurting her?! I have to stop!!!_ Naruto took Hinata's arms and looked at her wrists. Naruto gave it a thought for a minute or two. Then took his kunai and started to slice Hinata's wrists open. She gave out a blood-curdling scream. She took hold of a hard covered book and hit hin in the head. Naruto started to get dizzy. He fell over and Hinata got up and ran into the bedroom.

The next day, Naruto woke up to a pounding headache and...a tiny pool of blood, beneath and all over him.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?" Naruto ran into the bedroom and found Hinata...her eyes covered in cold tears.

"What happened last night?" Naruto tried to touch her, but she quickly jerked away._ What's her problem?_.

"What happened?" he asked again. Hinata sat up and looked at Naruto, her eyes full with tears. She grabbed Naruto and hugged him.

Naruto was very confused...

"Ugh...these scratches on my arm hurt like hell..." he whispered.

"I need a drink..."

--

I never knew how violent I saw...WOW!

So like I asked before...Should Hinata break up with Naruto no matter what they have neen through?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay…this took awhile…I'm sorry. Hope you accept my apology. I have had some problems lately….I haven't done this in months…-sigh- I'm happy now **_

_**Hope ya'll enjoy **_

--

Naruto was extremely troubled about what happened; he was trying to get an answer out of Hinata for hours. She didn't say anything, so Naruto left to Kiba's to get answer out of _him._ As he came up to the door he could see Kiba through the window cleaning up beer bottles, chips…Lee. He was about to knock until it opened already. Kiba runs out the door, smacking into Naruto and falling down with garbage all over them.

"Ow….geeze, Kiba, what's wrong with you?" Kiba looked up and flinched. He remembers what happened last night.

"H-hey, N-n-n- Naruto. W-what's up?" stuttered Kiba. Naruto was puzzled, then he noticed Kiba's nose. It was broken.

"Hey, what happened to your nose, Kiba?" Kiba turned his emotions right around. He came from petrified to rage. Kiba formed his hand into a tight fist and beat Naruto.

"YOU DID, ASSHOLE!" Kiba kept belting him in the face until he noticed the bleeding scratches on Naruto's arm. Naruto pushed Kiba off and punched him in the face.

"Stop it! What happened to your arm?" Naruto looked down at the scratches and shrugged.

"I'm not sure, I woke up in a pool of blood this morning and I didn't see Hinata in the room. I ran to the bedroom and found her crying. She had blood all over her...I was so confused. I got her cleaned up, cleaned up the pool of blood and glass and then came here to get some answers out of you."

Kiba was suspicious; Naruto could have done all of this but…he might flip out again.

"Come in, Naruto. Get yourself cleaned up and I'll tell you what happened last night.

Naruto got himself cleaned up, he sat down and Kiba explained.

"I'll just get to the point, YOU…WERE…WASTED!" Naruto just gave him a blank stare.

"You fell down last and sat there for an hour. I thought you were sleeping so I left you there. Then you got up and started yelling some shit about all of us lying to you and started spewing shit about hating you and being your friend was a lie and other stuff. I tried to stop you until you threw a chair at my face and left." Naruto gave him a blank stare.

Naruto suddenly became extremely depressed.

"Maybe it was me who attacked Hinata…" Naruto hastily got up and sprinted out the door. Kiba started to clean up again, but what he didn't notice that Naruto had taken the left over alcohol…

--

_**Next chapter is very gonna be very….RAPE! Oops…did I say that??**_

_**Anyways…Sorry that this chapter was REALLY short and boring.**_

_**But DAMMIT IT IS 12:00 AM AND I HAVE SCHOOL TOMARROW! RAWR!**_

_**Well I still hope you accept my apology for this story being so delayed…thanks**_

_**What I found about this chapter is that Kiba pounded Naruto in the face. Naruto punched him back. Kiba said stop and he does then they are …ah NEVERMIND RAWR!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hai…I love Mortal Kombat Armageddon, which is the best game ever. I was playing it be for I finally got an idea for mah next chapter. This chapter is a little bit erm…RAPE! LEMON!! I THINK… I'M NOT SURE ANYMORE!! . **_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine! RAWR! . **_

_**Music helps me write stories!'**_

_**At the moment, I am listening to…**_

_**WHAT AM I LISTENING TO?? **_

_**DUH FUCK!?**_

_**Oh…Gyu-ru-ru – Naruto**_

_**Download it, it's good!**_

_**If you had bought the first Naruto movie…**_

_**Go to extras and watch the Konoha Sports Festival.**_

_**It's the song for the ending credits! **_

_**Hmm…now I'm listening to Fighting Dreamers- Naruto**_

_**DAMMIT MEI! ON TO THE STORY!! **__–Hits self in head-_

_**Take your hands out of your pants and on to the damn keyboard!**_

_**(Now I'm listening to Moskau – Rammstein)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

--

Naruto felt like he was about to kill himself; how could he do such a thing to Hinata? As soon as Naruto got home, he dropped the beer and ran into the bedroom. She wasn't there. As he left; Naruto took the beer with him, and ran down to where he thought that she may be.

He looked everywhere; he was about give up until he had seen Sakura come from the hospital.

"Hey, Sakura!" he yelled out to her with relief, _'Maybe she knows where Hinata is…' _He thought.

"Hey, do you know where Hina-" Suddenly, there was a jolt of pain through his face (For some reason, that sounds funny). Sakura slapped him.

"What was that for?" he asked. Sakura had tears in her eyes; Naruto had a horrific feeling in his stomach.

"Did you even see what you did to her!?" she screamed. Naruto felt so bad that he almost puked; as Sakura kept yelling at him, he tried to get pass Sakura so he could look for Hinata. Sakura wouldn't let him go find her, rage filled his mind.

"_Where is she?" _He whispered, she obviously didn't hear him or else she would have stopped yelling at him. Naruto asked again.

"_Where is Hinata?" _ She still didn't hear him. He became impatient. He grabbed Sakura by the shoulders hard and started to shake her.

"WHERE IS HINATA!?!?" He yelled; Sakura started to scream.

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU!!" Something came over Naruto; he was so irritated that he back-handed Sakura. He let her go; as she fell to the ground she told him where Hinata was.

"_She's…in the hospital…" _Sakura started to cry, in her years of knowing Naruto, knowing how clueless he always was. Acting like he was the strongest (It was true though), acting like he knew what everyone was talking about. She never thought that he would grow up to be like this. She realized at that moment, she really wants Sasuke back. Naruto ran off to the hospital to find Hinata. He ran into the hospital knowing that visiting hours are over, but he didn't care. He really needed to talk to her…

He found the room after running up and down the stairs looking for it. He burst the door open to find Hinata unconscious. He quietly took a chair and sat down beside her; he couldn't believe what he had done. He started to bawl, he felt like shit. Hinata beside him woke up to his weeping.

_"N-Naruto?" _He looked up to find her crying as well.

"I'm so sorry, Hinata" He hugged her and she hugged back.

"Will you be home tonight?" he asked wiping away his tears.

"Hopefully…" Naruto smiled. (WHAT A REBOUND! I'VE DONE THAT TWICE IN THIS STORY ALREADY!)

"Okay, well, visiting hours are over so I got to go, I'll see you tonight then? Will you be okay walk to home?" Hinata nodded.

"I'll be fine"

"Okay, be safe"

As Naruto got home, he remembered that he was carrying beer around the whole time! He wanted a drink but he doesn't want this to happen again. _But….it's….so good! _He thought. He gave up, he took a bottle and opened it and took a drink. He let out a breath of refreshment (IF THAT MAKES SENSE!!).

Hinata got home to find Naruto unconscious on the floor holding beer bottle in his hand. Hinata slowly walked to the bedroom so that Naruto wouldn't wake up. She didn't want the past to repeat itself. As she closed the door behind her,

She heard Naruto call out to her…

"Hinaaaaaaaattttttaaaaaaa!!" Hinata locked the door in fear.

"You told on meeee, ha-ha" He began to laugh. "It's time for some PUNISHMENT!!!" He roared. He kicked down the door and attacked Hinata. He punched her down on to the bed.

"_You know what, I feel a little bit horny tonight…I've been waiting a long time for that "little thing" we haven't done yet."_ He whispered as he started to undo Hinata's pants as well as his own and opened a condom. He started to laugh as he shoved his (I don't know if I want to name what that is!) in her (I am such a perv!) She moaned in pain and pleasure. She didn't know what to feel anymore, she felt so numb. Naruto kept pounding into her and Hinata started to cry (Whoa….o0). She didn't want it go this way, AT LEAST MORE PASSIONATE!

"Why are you doing this?" She asked him with her voice strained.

"Why? Can't you 'Believe it'?" He began to laugh again…

--

_**This Chapter is like shitty!!!!!**_

_**I got too tired….IT'S…….. TROUBLESOME! BELIEVE IT!! RAMEN!!**_

……_**.JESUS!! **_

_**I AM A PERV….MEGA PERV!**_

_**If this keeps going on….I need a life. **_

_**So….what did you think of that chapter??**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bleh…..read**_

_**In this chapter it's Valentine's Day the next day. And Naruto….gives flower…just read.**_

_**NOTICE FROM ME!!!**_

_**I am making a sequel to this called "Uzumaki Carnage"!**_

_**I hope that one sounds more exciting!**_

--

The next day, Naruto woke up trying to cuddle with Hinata, like what they usually do on Sunday's, but Hinata wasn't there. He got up wondering if he did something again. As he got dressed, he noticed a whole bunch of condoms on the floor. He felt something was wrong. _What did I do this time? Did I…force her to? OH NO!_ Naruto quickly put on his shirt and ran out the door. As he took his first step outside the door he slipped on what was to be little marbles, down the steps and face first on to the gravel. He looked up to see someone's feet, it was Neji. He looked behind him to see Kiba, Shikamaru, Kakashi and Iruka. They seemed pretty damn pissed, besides Iruka who looked sad.

_**My insides are turned to ash/ so slow**_

_**And blew away as I collapsed/ so cold**_

_**A black wind took them away/ from sight**_

_**And held the darkness over day/ that night**_

"We need to talk, Naruto…" said Iruka.

"You bet your ass we do!" yelled Neji as he picked up Naruto by the collar and threw him into a metal pole face first.

"About what?" asked Naruto as he spat blood out of his mouth. Iruka walked up to Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto" Then Naruto suddenly fell unconscious.

Naruto woke up in a dark room tied to a chair. Shikamaru came out of the shadows and sat on the chair in front of Naruto.

"Well, Naruto. You really fucked up this time…on Valentine's Day for fuck's sake… " he laughed.

"It was troublesome, but we got some people here to talk to you about what you did two days ago as well as last night…" Suddenly, someone else appeared from the shadows. It was the fifth Kazekage from the Sand. Also known as Gaara, the freaky blood crazy guy that Naruto met at the Chunnin Exams. Why the hell was he here? Shikamaru got up to let Gaara sit down. As he sat down he started chuckle.

_**And the clouds move closer**_

_**Looking so dissatisfied**_

_**But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing**_

"You really did fuck up…" Gaara's attitude _HAS_ changed over the years!

"Do you want me to tell you what you did?" Naruto looked down and nodded.

"Okay; first, you got drunk, then you went home and abused your girlfriend. After

that, you got drunk again two days later, again abusing her. But you did more then mistreat her. You raped her…" Naruto felt so sick that this time he _DID_ puke. Gaara backed away hoping that nothing got on him.

"Where is she!?" Naruto asked.

"She's at the flower shop with the other girls." Answered Shikamaru from behind him.

_"I want to…see…"_Naruto couldn't finish his sentence, his sobbing got in the way. Gaara got up and walked away. Iruka came and sat down.

"Why did you do it? Hinata is thinking of leaving you…" Naruto became angry at Iruka for no reason.

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW! GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!!" Iruka, looking hurt, got up and left. Shikamaru behind Naruto, untied him. Naruto jumped out of the chair and ran to the door. Before he could open it, hands grabbed him and slammed him into a wall. It was Neji.

_**I used to be my own protection/ but not now**_

_**Cause my path had lost direction/ somehow**_

_**A black wind took you away/ from sight**_

_**And held darkness over day/ that night**_

"If you hurt her again... I'll" Before _Neji_ could finish his sentence, Kakashi pulled him away.

"Go…" He told Naruto. He kicked down the door and ran out to the flower shop. But, he forgot something. He turned around and peeked through the door. He looked at Gaara.

"Nice to see you again Gaara, bye!" He waved and left off to the flower shop.

"It that seriously what Naruto did to you?" Ino asked Hinata. She nodded.

"I can't believe that…" She said with shock in her voice.

"Believe it" Said Sakura with a frown. In the distance, Hinata could hear Naruto's voice calling her. She thought she was going mad until she saw him running up the road.

Naruto ran past Ino and Sakura and leaped to Hinata. He took her into his arms.

_**And the clouds above move closer**_

_**Looking so dissatisfied**_

_**And the ground below grew colder**_

_**As they put you down inside**_

_**But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing**_

"I'm sorry, please don't leave me!" Naruto began to cry again, Hinata was very baffled. She began to cry with him. She had liked him for as long as she can remember, but she forgets why now. She loves him so much, all these things that he had done to her; they were all so painful. Naruto handed her a flower that he took from beside him, it was Valentine's Day today.

"Stop crying, Naruto…" She began as she wiped away his cold tears from his eyes. She didn't want to feel this pain anymore…

"…but I really don't want to feel this pain anymore (LOL)…It's over." Naruto looked up in pain.

"No, please don't leave me…" Naruto held her more but she pushed away. Naruto finally gave up. He stood up and paid Ino for the flower that he took. Then left, remembering all the good times he had with everyone; he really fucked up. _They lied to me_ He thought. Why did he have to be dumped on Valentine's Day? But now today he is feeling nothing but hate for the village…nothing….but…hate.

_**So now you're gone**_

_**And I was wrong**_

_**I never knew what it was like **_

_**To be alone**_

_**On a Valentine's Day**_

--

_**Okay….because I had made it Valentine's Day, the day they broke up; I had to put**_

_**Linkin Park – Valentine's Day from they're new CD "Minutes to Midnight"**_

_**I have it and I love it! Buy it today!!! Err…..how was the story?? I find this to be the best Chapter!!! **_


	7. Last Chapter TT

Okay, I realized that I suck at writing. Please give me an opinion and tips. They might just help me; that would be nice.

_**THIS IS MY LAST CHAPTER; BUT DON'T WORRY!!**_

_**I am making a sequel to this (Like I said last time)**_

_**It's called Uzumaki Carnage**_

--

Thoughts raced through Naruto's head as he was walking home, _'What if the village just used me as a weapon, like Gaara?' _Naruto thought also of his friends_ 'they probably were paid or was my friend because…' _He stopped thinking; he knew that no matter the reason, somehow, they were using him.

"Somehow, I have to show them who I really am, _what _I really am." Naruto smiled to himself.

"This place has played me long enough, sixteen years long enough. It times to show them what I can really do." He chuckled. Naruto needs help, maybe the Kyubbi. Naruto laid down and closed his eyes. He looked for him.

Naruto finally found himself at the gates that kept the Fox sealed within him, or what Naruto saw it as.

'_**What do you want, Kid?' **_ Naruto sighed silently.

"I need help…the village, my friends, they all hate me; they're all against me and my girlfriend broke up with me…" Naruto could see the Kyuubi's teeth now, in a frown. He couldn't tell though; every facial expression the Kyuubi made was scary.

'_**No duh, kid, she HAD a right to do that, I saw what you did. Then you suddenly flip out at party, randomly thinking everyone was lying to you!' **_ Naruto look downward in shame.

'_**But, being dumped on Valentine's Day is probably a pain in the ass to deal with…' **_Naruto now looked up with pleasure. He got what he wanted.

'_**I'll help you…' **_

--

OMG,

Last chapter, very short yeah yeah!!

Still, the sequel will be gore and krap.

Hope you'll still read!!


End file.
